Issac Layhe
Issac Layhe 'is the demigod son of Erebos. He is shown to be one of the prominent up and coming heroes of Camp Half-Blood. He seems to have a mysterious history that even Chiron is uncertain about. History Personality Fatal Flaw ''"Your lack of trust will be your own down fall." - Athena Based on his upbringing and the mystery behind his own life before Camp Half-Blood, it is safe to assume that Issac doesn't trust people easily. Let alone try to open up. This could hinder his friendships and any relationships he attempts to make which in turn could lead to his very own death in battle or through casual circumstance. Although Issac has little to no knowledge of Fatal Flaws until a given point in his life, he doesn't seem bothered by his lack of trust as he views others as liabilities throughout the majority of his first experience as a demigod. This could later change although seems to not have come clearly through actions. Appearance Powers & Abilities '''Dyslexia - Issac has the natural hardwire for learning divine languages; primarily his native language that is easiest to learn is the Tongue of the Old, as he is a child of the Primordial Erebos. ADHD - 'Issac has the natural reflexes of an impulsive demigod. This allows him to be combat ready at all times. His body tends to react naturally. '''Superior Muscle Memory '- Issac is one of the few demigods that has superior Muscle memory; which means his muscles are capable of memorizing movements much swiftly that normal people. This allows him to adapt to combat much more smoothly as well as allows him to grow muscle much more rapidly. '''Memory Recall - Issac has the natural ability to recall things he has seen, read or heard of before fairly easily. Whatever he has read, heard or seen is shown to be easily capable of coming up to him as a trigger. He uses this to his advantage in combat. Umbrakinesis '''- Being a child of Erebos, Issac is naturally gifted with the ability to manipulate, create and affect darkness. His abilities are not limited to just using and manipulating darkness as follows: * '''Nigh-Omniscience - '''Issac has the power to use his abilities of darkness to reveal the true might of his power, which can be applied as showing his presence everywhere and nowhere at the same time. * '''Nocturnal Aptitude -''' 'Issac has the ability or rather inability to sleep at inconsistent points throughout the day. This also heightens a chemical in his brain which doesn't allow him to sleep at night-time. He tends to refuse to take medicine although they can help. * '''Nocturnal Vision '- As the son of Erebos, Issac holds the unique ability to see clearly in darkness. This is not even limited to night as he can see clearly in tunnels, pitch black and even under the earth. * 'Shadow Absorption '- As the son of Erebos, Issac holds a minute degree of Erebos' authority. With this he can absorb all enemies made of shadows. * 'Shadow Travel '- Issac has the natural ability to slip into the shadows and travel through it at will, He also seems to hold the ability to affect ghosts and inforce problems for those who abuse this tribute made for only children of Erebos. 'Necromancy '- Issac although not being a child of a Hades, seems to have a limited degree of influence over the dead via commands, gestures and simple telepathy. It is unknown how this applies to him although he is proficient enough to even surprise a child of Hades with the ability. 'Cryokinesis '- Being a son of Erebos, Issac is naturally capable of smothering out the heat and using that to create cold. He can naturally create ice through his own will, albeit this causes him migraines and he tends to pass out after over exertion. The moment he uses this ability the ground around his feet begin to frost over. Items * A Stygian Iron Spear is the number one used weapon of Issac. It is unknown how he came across it, but he has it contained in a compact form prior to battle. He often seems to have it at ranging sizes between seven-feet and twelve-feet. It's unknown why, but the spear is made of stygian iron and mortal steel. Trivia * Issac has known about his powers since he was fourteen; although monsters didn't attack him until he was a few weeks short of being seventeen. * Issac has complete knowledge of his father's authority and the might that Erebos has. * Issac's favorite color is Blue. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Greek Demigods Category:Children of Erebus